This is a multicenter, randomized, open-label, dose ranging, short-term study in which at least 44 children will have the opportunity to be treated with vagabatrin if they are 1)less than two years old: and 2) have had infantile spasms of three months or less in duration: and 3) have not been treated with standard therapies for infantile spasms (corticosteroids, ACTH, valproic acid, or clonazepam).